The Way We Were
by Pigs Go Moo
Summary: *Sequel to "Into the Night"* A year's time has passed since Dalila's forced marriage to Kiros, and she suddenly falls into a deep depression. Upon hearing this, the now teenaged Liz and Zahir set out to the Pridelands against Kiros wishes to find their long lost father, with hopes that maybe his presence will help their situation take a turn for the better.
1. Zahir: Life in Kumasi

**So, there's no school for the week, so I decided, what the hell? Why not update these stories while I have the chance? Sandy did some serious damage. Fortunately for me, there was only minor damage in my neighborhood, but my thoughts and condolences go out to those who lost their power, homes, valuables and loved ones during this time.**

**Anyway, I decided since all my schoolwork is out of the way, I'd post the first installment of ITN's sequel. This is based loosely on Emily642's writing style (which I absolutely adore!). If you're reading this now, you're awesome! :D And so are my other fans! Love you guys! (: **

**So umm…here's the very first chapter of "The Way We Were"!**

* * *

~1~

I'm forever plagued by the memories of that fateful night. Liz and I were playing around outside the hollow while Mom and Dad were out for a romantic date. Bisa warned us not to wander too far, but we were so young and carefree that we carelessly snubbed her forewarnings. In the midst of our fun, Liz and I suddenly spot a hawk darting after Bisa with his talons pointed right at her. By now, Liz is screaming at the top of her lungs and I'm not too far off myself. We try to fly to her, but another one grabs each of us with his talons and grins maliciously. We're thinking he's gonna make a meal out of us, but then out of nowhere, Kiros and Jeuri appear and the hawks immediately let us go.

"What adorable little grandchildren you have, Jeuri." Kiros mocked with a malicious chuckle.

"You're coming with us, darlings." Jeuri adds right after.

"W-What are you gonna do with us?" Liz inquires, her eyes widened in fear.

"That'll be determined in just a little while, doll." Kiros grins.

He grabs each of us with his wings and forcefully drags us alongside him and well…you pretty much know what happens from there.

* * *

I'd be a liar if I said living with Kiros didn't have its benefits. Sure, he tore our family apart for his own selfish needs, and sure he was practically Genghis Khan with feathers and a huge banana beak, but none of his loyal subjects had to know that―right? He'd lavish us _darling_ stepchildren with hush money, bribing Liz and me to keep quiet about how much of an intolerable prick he was. Once everybody went about their business, his personality did a complete 360 and we were greeted with the same old douche we've came to know and absolutely detest. His abuse managed to mold me into the bird I am today―not that it's any better. At least I'm not letting his words get to me anymore.

In case you didn't know, my name is Zahir, and I'm the teenage son of Zazu, royal advisor of the Pridelands, and Dalila, wife of Kiros of Kumasi. For a little more than a year, my younger twin, Liz, and I had to endure the wrath of this tyrant. To add insult to injury, he had this stuck-up snob for a son named Seth. Seth…oh Geez…Seth. He was by far ten times worse than his father. For one, he flaunted around like some sort of Adonis, even though his feathers were a disgusting puke green and his face resembled something baby camels spit up. He got married to some bird named Tesi just a few months ago, who is such a beautiful and nice hornbill hen, but wasn't assertive enough to whip her husband into shape. While I did my errands, I'd watch the poor thing literally stay there and watch, with tears standing in her eyes, Seth flirting with the female birds that passed by his abode. That's another thing about him. He's a dog and he'll hound on the next living, breathing female that passes. He's even called out to my mom once or twice even though she was still married to Kiros. Speaking of Mother, she's changed a lot since we left Dad. Her feathers are gray and bland, and she's grown incredibly monotone and depressing. The ongoing stress has made her barren, which greatly upset Kiros, who yearned for more sons. She tolerated Kiros and Seth for almost a year, and I could see she was finally losing the battle.

As I passed her hollow, I could hear her muffled sobbing. I looked on with great sorrow, and tried to give her a shoulder to cry on, but Bisa stopped me.

"She's not feeling too good," she explained. "Just give her some time to herself, Zahir."

I grudgingly followed her advice, guilt rushing through my veins as I heard Mother's mournful sobs, my feet shuffling through the dirt, trying to draw attention on something else―pretending like I didn't notice the immense pain she was going through. I strolled away, Mother's melancholy still embedded in my conscious no matter how hard I tried to be optimistic of things.

"Zahir!" a soft voice said with concern.

I looked up and Liz was galloping towards me. By her side was another servant, Kia, who was just about our age. Her mother was a servant for Kiros and her mother served for Kiros' fathers and so forth. It was sad seeing someone as bright and unique as Kia be destined to serve for Kiros' and his wicked spawn. If I could, I'd change a lot. I'd free all the servants from Kiros' rule, make sure Kia didn't have to waste her life away slaving herself to scum like him, and I'd go back to the Pridelands so the four of us could be one happy family again. But I'm snapped out of my daydream by Liz's nagging.

"Why are you just lollygagging?" she scowled. "Find something to do before Seth finds out."

"I don't care," I scoff.

Once you've been through enough of Seth's crap, you kind of build a tolerance for it. My feet drag along the path and Liz and I look each other in the eye.

"What's he gonna do about it anyway?"

Lizzie gives me one of those '_Great Kings, you're so damn pretentious…_' looks and insists that I follow her and Kia.

"I have nothing better to do anyway," I shrug and soon, the three of us are on our way.

About five minutes into our walk, Kia's giving me a funny look.

"Why do you look so miserable today?" she inquires. "Is something bothering you, Zahir?"

Her voice is so genuine and sympathetic that it makes me feel a bit guilty for not responding.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me…" she says in a hushed voice, inching towards Liz.

I see Seth, Kiros and Tesi coming just around the corner. I'm certain that we'll bump into one another, so I try to look as nonchalant as I possibly can.

"Don't look now, but the Wicked Witches of Kumasi are around the corner," I remark snidely under my breath. "Act natural."

Kia emits a stifled laugh and Liz smirks meagerly, but they both maintain their giggling at the nick of time. We meet eyes with the infamous duo and Seth sneers at us. Tesi's wing is curled along his, but she looks unhappy in her current position. She looks like she wants to retch.

"Why are you little pests just roaming free?" he snarls, peering at me in particular.

_What the hell's his problem? _I never did anything to him.

"We've finished shelling your seeds, Prince Seth." Liz says with fake weariness.

"And we got all the junk out of your hollow, your highness." Kia adds in Kiros' direction followed by a breathless sigh.

Kiros looks away at annoyance and focuses onto me.

"And what have _you_ been doing, _**Zahir**_?" he mocks.

He says my name in such a disturbing tone that it makes my stomach churn. I want to hunch away from his direction, but Seth is looking on with that disgusting cocky smirk plastered across his beak. I'm tempted to tell a lie, but Kiros is impossible to lie to. I'd humiliate myself in front of Seth, Tesi, Liz―and Kia. God, the last thing I want her to do is take me as some sort of fool. Tesi notices my antsy demeanor and intervenes.

"Just ignore these sad little freaks," she says rather prudishly. "I'll make sure the little peasant can keep himself occupied."

She guides me with her wing, into the shrubs. I'm a bit puzzled as to why she changed from a sweet, soft-spoken bird to a pretentious, snobby Grade-A beyotch, but before I can give it much thought, she speaks.

"Look, so you know Kiros and Seth are throwing a huge ball," she murmurs.

I nod in response. Every year, Seth and Kiros through a giant festival for the citizens of Kumasi to participate in various feasts and festivities. Usually, servants weren't allowed to go. We were an exception because we were the children of the queen. She unfurls her wings and reveals three gleaming _fedhas_.

"Here, take them." she grins, pressing them into my wing tips. "One for you, one for your sister, and one for your little friend. I want you three to have a splendid time."

"Thank you, Princess." I say gratefully with a quaint little bow.

"Why so fancy? Please, just call me Tesi."

She smiles at me before leaving and catching up to Kiros and Seth. I see them walk off cockily while Liz and Kia sprint towards my direction.

"Oh, Zahir, are you alright?" Liz says with worry. "I can only imagine what that snake did to you!"

I look at her with a cock of the brow and get back on my feet.

"She's not a snake, Tesi's cool." I insist.

"What's gotten into you?" Kia asks me, looking at me as if I had two beaks. "She called us _**freaks**_."

I show them the fedhas she gave us and the girls have a sudden change in behavior.

"She gave _**you**_ those?" Liz inquires, beak agape and eyes widened in disbelief.

"She gave us these so we could attend the big festival tonight."

"Seth and Kiros already don't want us there. Just imagine all the hell that would break loose when he finds out we brought Kia along!"

"Relax, Sis." I grin. "I'm positive nothing bad will happen tonight."

Liz looks a bit unsure, but Kia is in absolute awe.

"Come on, Liz." she pleads. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Kiros and Seth would probably flip their lids if they knew a servant set foot into their party, but I could care less. Tonight was our night.

"Now doll yourselves up―we've got a gala to go to!"

* * *

**So here's chapter 1. Delivered a lot earlier than I anticipated…I guess. xD Don't worry about why Dalila hasn't been mentioned yet. I'll get there in a moment. If anyone still goes on this thing, don't be afraid to leave a review. I don't bite. ;D**


	2. Liz: The Ball

**Here's Chapter 2 to the story. Special thanks to Emily642 and inuyashafangirl. I appreciate your kind words and they give me lots of motivation! *hearts* **

**Enjoy! (: **

* * *

~2~

Mom looks stunning. Her feathers are slicked down to perfection and Bisa has fastened a purple African daisy to one side of her head. The only thing that stands out is her bitter scowl, which will surely tick Kiros off once the other partygoers start taking note. Questions will start flying around and his reputation would be ruined―which isn't necessarily a bad thing, but it could spell trouble on our part.

"Just try to smile, darling." Bisa says at her last whim. "If you knew how beautiful you looked, you'd smile."

"I have nothing to smile about," she mutters almost incomprehensively.

Poor Bisa has to resort to bribing, as if she's dealing with a stubborn hatchling, but her pleas come to no avail. She gives up and looks towards Zahir and I. He looks off through the hollow's window, aloof to what's happening. It's almost as if he's trying to pretend nothing's going on―a horrible defense mechanism, but I say nothing. Bisa guides both of us with her wings. Zahir, who snaps back into reality, is a bit resistant, but Bisa applies more force and he's sent in her direction.

"You don't expect to go to some fancy party looking like _**that**_, do you?" she scowls.

Zahir is taken aback and Bisa just responds with a warm chuckle.

"You'd be quite the ladies' man if you just controlled that mane of feathers on your head, Fluffy."

Zahir growls under his breath and I laugh exuberantly. Even Mom emits a barely audible chuckle. He hated the nickname with a fiery passion, but we've grown so attached to it that we can't let the tradition die, despite the fact that Zahir is nearing adulthood and has long shed his boyish image. He twists and thrashes like a persistent mule, but Bisa manages to hold him down to finish what she has to. By the time she's done, Zahir looks like a whole new bird. He looks like a splitting image of Father, but I don't say anything out loud to avoid resurfacing bad memories during what was supposed to be such a joyous time for all.

Bisa calls me over and I eagerly walk towards her. I go through the same ritual of my feathered tuft being saturated in Bisa's _secret_ grease and molded into intricate little designs that'll draw all eyes on me. Once that's over and done with, she reaches out the window, grabs a flower that differs in appearance from the daisy in Mom's hair, but shares its immense beauty and fastens it onto my own head.

"You two are absolutely beautiful," she coos.

"I can only imagine how Kia looks." I whisper to Zahir.

"Kia?" Bisa inquires with a raised brow.

Zahir gives me an angry glare and I cower back humiliated.

"What would Kiros think? Bringing a servant like Kia into that gala?"

"We'll think of something!" I insisted. "Imagine how she'd feel if we turned her down now."

"Just know what you're getting yourselves into," she concludes with a shake of the head.

I know she is just waiting for us to screw up so she could gloat about she was right as we were wrong―as always. I open my beak, preparing for another rebuttal, but my train of thought is interrupted though when a familiar red shaded bird slips into our hollow. Zahir shares my disbelief and his jaw hangs agape as Kia stealthily walks into the room. She looks also unrecognizable―as if she hadn't been the blood of a long line of slaves.

"Coincidentally, Mum gussied up Tesi for tonight's gala right before I asked her. So…how do I look?" she asks, twirling around in a complete circle so we could catch a full view.

"Amazing…" Zahir drools uncontrollably.

Male chicks and their hormones. I shake my head playfully and we waltz out of the hollow while Mom meandered behind us.

"You four enjoy yourselves." Bisa calls out from the mouth of the den.

The three of us look back and grin at her before we take off. While the three of us gallop ahead to the square, Mom leisurely takes her time behind us. Her scowl is still evident and I feel horrible for not comforting her, but she's been so hard to approach lately. Mom notices me taking glances at her and she sighs.

"You go on without me."

My eyes cock upwards remorsefully and I take two steps in her direction.

"What will Kiros think?" Zahir inquired, with Kia fastened onto his wing.

"I'll be there soon, I promise." she assures.

Her plastic grin oozes phoniness. Zahir nor Kia seem to take note of her act and amble down the twisted path.

"Liz, come on!" he barks at me. "We're gonna be late!"

I look back reluctantly, my beak pursed together in an unsure scowl and I dash after Zahir and Kia. A few minutes pass and while Kia and Zahir are chatting away, I can't help but wonder what's going on with Mom. She's been blocking others out from her affairs, a trait she never used to possess. It was like a whole new side of her that I hated to see. My heart sunk as I pondered the possibility of Mom's depression worsening and possibly leaving us orphaned. My upper beak sunk onto my lower one and I let out a muffled sigh.

"Look, we're here!" Kia exclaims in awe.

I look up and surely enough, we've arrived at the location of the gala―the Beakingham Palace. The largest tree in the kingdom gutted out and turned into a massive ball for Kiro's and Seth's events. In front of us was the large entrance, lit up by a line of fireflies that traces along the pavement's corners.

"After you, m' ladies." Zahir says with a smug grin, bowing before us.

Not too shabby. _Heh._ He's been practicing after all. True prince material. Kia grins feverishly as she took a few more steps.

"For all my life, I've only see it from a far," she coos. "It looks even more beautiful inside."

The three of us walk to another hornbill who halts us at the sight of Kia.

"Who's your _lovely _companion, Prince and Princess?" he inquires, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Oh crap…

"Well…" I falter. "She's umm….well, she's―."

"_**My date!**_" Zahir blurts out, locking wings with the relieved chick.

Once he realizes what he just said, his face flushes a bit and Kia draws back from flattery. Smooth moves, Romeo.

"You look rather exquisite today," the hornbill continues, peering closer at Kia.

"Oh _this _old look?" she lies. "I was so caught up in my royal duties that I lost track of time."

Somehow, I have the feeling that we're just digging ourselves into a deeper hole, but Kia seems to have a good head on her shoulders.

"Where is your kingdom, Miss?"

"Why?"

"I'm just curious." he responds. "Strangely enough, you look like one of our servants."

My stomach churns in fear. We're so dead.

"Oh…" she coos in response. "Ever heard of a tiny little place called…ummm…errr…"

The hornbill has this smug grin on his face, as if he's caught us in our web of lies, but Zahir comes to our rescue once again.

"_**The Pridelands!**_"

I look at him and he motions us to flash persuasive grins.

"The Pridelands?!" he squawks. "My apologies, Madame."

He shoos us towards the party, apologizing for his suspicion profusely before he tends to his other affairs. Once we're almost up the winding pave way, Zahir halts us. He gives us each a fedha and I keep mine secured in my wings, while Kia eyes hers for a little more. She tucks it away and follows Zahir and me to the main hall. It's absolutely amazing. Dozens of other birds are caught up in the festivities. A few of them try out the various bugs and fruits rested above large green leaves, while others have hushed conversations with each other. We turn our attention to the chorus of singing birds who chirp out a soft-sounding angelic tune. Immediately, the couples flocked to the center and began dancing.

"How corny," I scoff in Zahir and Kia's direction, hoping for a few laughs.

Surely enough, Zahir and his lady-friend have since made their way to begin the first of what may possibly be many awkward, romantic dances. Alone with no beau to call my own, I drag my feet towards the corner to serve as spectator to the scene. Mom still isn't here. Odd. Seth and Kiros are watching from their thrones, while Tesi, unhappy as usual, sits next to her husband as he ogles the other attractive females. What a pig.

"Ehh, excuse princess?" a hushed voice says.

I turn back and discover the source of the raspy voice―an aged, mud-brown owl beckoning me to come towards her.

"Wed you like to know yer fortune?" she inquires, a creepy grin widening across her beak.

"Sure." I nod unsurely.

"All eet will cost you in _one_ fedhaaa."

I unfurl my wings and I'm reminded of the one fedha Zahir had given me. _Do I really want to squander my only form of currency on something as frivolous as fortune telling?_

I look back at the dance floor and see Kia and Zahir having a blast without me.

_What would it hurt? _

I give her the fedha and she tucks it away before she reveals her bags of spices and leaves.

"Now geeve me yer weeng." she ordered nonchalantly.

I comply to her command and she grasps it, feeling around it a bit more before her wings dive into the bags and release a cloud of thick, dirt-brown spices. She looks at it with her big, beady eyes, nodding at the twirling cloud of filth, laughing to herself and flashing a wide smile. At this point, I'm wondered why I even bothered wasting my money on this psychopath, but before I can excuse myself, she tugs me back.

"What the heck do you want?" I moan. "I gave you the money already!"

"_**No!**_" she scowls. "Deez is very important!"

I raise my brow and sigh. _Impress me_.

"You have experienced much scarring in yer short life." she begins. "It has shaped you eento the bird you are."

I didn't need a stupid _fortune teller_ to tell me this junk.

"But wait!" she exclaims. "You possess _kupambana na roho_―the fighting spirit. Een time, yer perseverance will pay off and your desires will be fulfilled."

_Puhh-lease._

"Thank-you." I feign with a grateful nod.

My light paces intensify once I manage to get further away from that crazy hag.

"Where were you?" Zahir questions with Kia trailing a few steps behind him.

"Over by the fortune telling booth." I grin sheepishly.

He responds with a playful eye roll and takes me by the wing.

"Don't waste your time with that junk." he scoffs. "Now let's go feast on that scrumptious looking platter down there."

He walks away, but slams into a wall of golden plumage.

"_**Hey, watch it!**_" he roars impatiently.

He looks up to meet eyes with him and jumps back once he sees Kiros, Seth and Tesi circled around him.

"The Pridelands, eh, Kia?" Kiros asks, peering closer at the startled red bird. "Don't flatter yourself, gutter rat. You were born scum and you'll die scum."

Serves us right for lying. That idiot hornbill we met at the entrance probably squealed to Kiros when we weren't looking. Kia is clearly broken-hearted and Zahir is growling under his breath, which only humors Kiros more.

"Come on, guys." he proposes. "We don't have to take this."

We turn about face and Seth protrudes his leg, sending Zahir tumbling onto the floor. He cackles remorselessly as Kia and I help our fallen friend up.

"_Will you cut it out?!_" Tesi says between clenched teeth. "The others are watching!"

"Bull," Seth responds, his laughter dying. "The fool embarrassed himself by bringing such a vile girl into this establishment."

Zahir is so mad he could strike him, but I grip his shoulder and from there, he realizes it's not worth it and turns away.

What a disaster. Well…there's always next year.

* * *

**I wasn't quite sure how to end this one. This chapter wound up being a lot longer than I expected it to be. :P Tune in for Zahir's POV in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Zahir: Unfortunate News

**Thanks to Emily642 for the review! :)**

**Can't wait for the next chapter in your newest story! Happy Holidays!**

~3~

"Come on," Liz tells me, gripping hard onto my shoulder. "It's not worth it."

She says it faintly under her breath. I can tell she's petrified of them. I can see Kia trying hard to hold back her tears as she's backing away in fear. The room is filled with lively whispers amongst the partygoers, all eyes are fastened on the six of us and I can tell that Kiros is pissed beyond belief. I don't care. I'm smoldering with rage inside, but I calmly walk away.

"I can't believe this?" Seth spat once more. "Bringing that flea into our gala. That's almost a peg lower than that freak show father of his."

I've had it. I break free from Liz's grip and I leap on Seth. I feel like wringing the bloke's neck until he's blue in that disgusting sickly green face of his, but instead, I'm just smacking him around while he's roaring with anger and trying to counter my attacks. Tesi tries to break us apart, but I'm so immersed in beating that smug grin off his beak that prying me off him is impossible. He gets one hard blow in and I'm sent flying to the other side of the hollow with a fresh pink scar on my face. His talon is coated in my blood and he snickers to himself before turning away, Tesi in wing. She looks absolutely mortified and refuses to look at anyone.

"_**All of you…OUT! OUT NOW!**_" Kiros roars at the three of us.

Liz and Kia steadily get me back on my claws and we scamper out before we get in even more trouble. Seth's walking out with Tesi and I get great pleasure at seeing his face coated in scars. Karma at its finest.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Kia sighed remorsefully. "I'd take back everything if I could."

"It's not your fault," I insist, staring intensely at the ground. "Seth is just a jerk."

"Mother never showed up," Liz points out with a tinge of worry in her voice. "What do you think happened to her?"

I choose not to respond and she sighs wearily.

"I'm going home now," she announces. "I'll see you guys later."

We share out goodbyes and Kia and I look at each other for a bit.

"Well, I better get going too," she says sheepishly, breaking that awkward silence.

_She's leaving, Zahir. Come on you idiot, kiss her, hold her in your wings and tell her you're crazy about her. Just don't let her get away―not this time. _

"Let me walk you home," I propose. "It's the least I could do."

"Oh please," she sulks. "It's pretty much my fault you were tossed around like a ragdoll back there, just―."

"_Please?_"

Her face softens and she lowers her stare to our feet.

"Fine." she concludes.

Kia only lives a few paces from the heart of Kumasi, but those few minutes felt like hours. My heart is racing and my whole body swells up with ecstasy as my wing brushes against hers.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" I force out with a chuckle.

"Mhmm." she responds in monotone.

We're only steps away from her home. I better make a move quickly.

"I don't know if I've said this enough, but I'm sorry for everything that's happened tonight," I say at my last whim. "I don't know what else to say. I…well, I just wish that I could make it up to you. What those guys did must've been absolutely mortifying."

"Don't be so down, Zahir." she insists, meeting me in the eye. "Aside from what happened, tonight was one of the best nights in my life. I would've never gotten the opportunity to attend something like that, but you made it possible. Thank you, Zahir."

She's smiling timidly and tries not to say anything else. We're both standing underneath the nature's starlit black mantle and the moon casts its bright shadow above the two of us.

"Heh, if you want, we can finish our dance..." I say coyly.

"That'd be lovely,"

Our wings intertwine and she pulls her body closer to mine. I'm embraced by the warm sensation of her loving touch and I just want to explode with joy. _This is happening. This is actually happening! Zahir, you old chap! I knew you could do it. _

"Kia, there's something I need to tell you." I begin. "I think I―."

I heard something stir and rustle in the shrubs and we quickly break away. Kia is clearly puzzled but I just dismiss myself, and dash homeward bound. She retreats to her own hollow and I curse myself for letting such a golden opportunity go to waste. Perhaps it was for the best. I can never picture myself with someone like her anyway. I finally glide towards the opening and leisurely walk in. To my surprise, Mom is standing there―and she doesn't look happy at all.

"What happened at the gala?" she inquires with a bitter scowl.

"Should've been there," I respond. "Gave that bastard Seth a taste of his own medicine."

She grabs me by the wing and snarls. By now, her eyes are ignited with anger, but I don't understand why.

"I don't get it. You can't stand Seth. Why are you so angry?"

"_**I may not like Seth, but he's your ruler. Kiros too.**_" she spits.

"But Mom, he started the fight!"

"_**I don't care, Zahir! Sometimes you can be so bloody stupid that it makes me sick!**_"

I break away from her grip and I storm out of the hollow and into my nest, which lies a few branches above everyone else's. I toss and turn in my nest. I can't get an ounce of sleep for the life of me. I can't stop thinking about Seth, or Kia, or Mom. I wish Dad were here with me. I can't help but wonder what's he doing as I lay here. Has he moved on? Found someone new? Had new kids of his own to replace us? Is he even alive anymore? Our parting words reiterate in my head.

_My mind takes me back to my fledgling years. Jeuri, our grandfather, and Kiros rounded all of us up and is moments away from taking us back to Kumasi with him. Liz and I are hugging him with tears rushing down our cheeks, but he tells us to stop crying. _

_"But we'll never see you again," I say in a fit of sobs._

_"Zahir, this is only good-bye for now." he assures, wiping away the wet remnants. _

_"But you heard what he said, we were going away forever."_

_"Don't worry, son. I'm sure that in time, we'll meet again. But now, you have to be the bird of the nest, and take good care of your mother and Liz."_

Morning finally arrives and I'm a wreck. I managed to squeeze in a few hours of sleep, but I don't think I'll be able to function at all today.

I swoop down to the main hollow and enter. Liz is gone and Mom's sitting alongside Bisa, while she tried unsuccessfully to initiate a conversation with her, but she won't budge. When she sees me, she gives me a warm smile.

"Did you hear?" she asks me.

"What?"

"That Tesi girl ran off in the middle of the night. Seth is going insane."

"Serves him right." I scoff. "She's too good for him anyway."

"Well wherever she is, I hope she's alright. I can only imagine what lies outside of Kumasi."

"What do you mean?"

"_It's nothing…_" Bisa insists.

She makes her exit.

"I'm just going to finish a few more errands."

I nod and she makes her departure. I take a glance at Mom and she's looking at her wings. We haven't talked since that argument last night, and I want things to be the same.

"Good morning," I say gingerly.

She doesn't respond. I turn away, tending to the stack of berries and nuts that are lying on the floor. About a minute into sorting, she opens her beak.

"I don't understand you, Zahir." she mutters.

I stop what I'm doing and briskly turn to her direction.

"_**What do you mean?!**_"

"Do you understand how much danger you put yourself in that night?"

"Mom, what do you mean, I―?"

She grabs both of my shoulders. Avoiding her worry-filled eyes was near impossible.

"You don't get it, Zahir! _**Seth has the power to turn all his subjects against you. At the command, he can make all of them tear you from limb to limb and watch you die!**_"

Her anger depresses and I can survey her eyes are welling with tears. Her voice grows feeble once more and her body quivers.

"_You and Liz are treasures to me. If I lost either of you, I don't know what I'd do._"

I can feel tears of my own surfacing, but I refuse to let them pass. Instead, I return the embrace and break away to meet Mom in the eye.

"You look more and more like your father each day," she coos with a broad grin. "He would've been so proud."

"Do you miss him?" I ask her suddenly.

"Of course I do, Baby." she insists. "We all do."

"Then why isn't he coming back? I've been waiting and waiting, and not even a hint that he remembers us."

Her wing traces my shoulder blades.

"We miss him dearly, but just give it time. He'll be back, I promise..."

The same old thing she's been telling me since we wound up in this predicament. I sigh dolefully and break away from her. She looks sad, but can't muster enough energy to meet me. I drag myself back to the berry pile.

"_**Don't touch those!**_" she snaps in a fiery voice.

I retract my wing and she pulls me away. _What's gotten into her lately? _

"Sorry," I scoff.

I take a few steps back and _surprise_―Seth and Kiros barge into the hollow. Kiros approaches my other while an angry and battered Seth pushes me against a wall. I can hear Kiros' and Mom's conversation going on and fragments sneak into earshot.

"Where were you yesterday?"

"I wasn't feeling well, so I just rested for the while."

"How dare you lie to me?!"

"_**I'm not lying!**_"

"Leave her alone!" I belt out in Kiros' direction.

Seth shakes me around and snarls,

"Shut up, brat. It's your fault Tesi's gone."

"_**I didn't do anything you, you nutcase!**_" I retort, trying to escape from Seth's grip.

Seth smacks me down to the ground and Mom screams in horror.

"**Seth, stop. You're hurting him!**"

He doesn't listen and he makes a rather serious gash on my chest and wings. Kiros, frustrated from all the screaming and crying stops his son and tells him to spare me. At last, I'm free from the wrath of this bozo, but I can barely get up without the painful stinging overwhelming me.

"The little bandit doesn't know any better," Kiros insists with a ruthless laugh. "He'll figure his place in no time."

"Can't say I'm too mad at him," Seth responds, observing his wing tips and claws now coated in my crimson blood. "If it weren't for him, I would've never realized what a dazzling little jewel that Kia is. She'd make the perfect wife."

My heart sinks once I see the words escape his beak. He glances at me, chuckles lightly and exits the den.

"Dalila, keep your little rat in check," Kiros scowls. "One more slip-up and I'll make sure there'll be bloodshed."

"Clean yourself up," Seth chuckles at the head of the den. "The wedding's in six moons."

I want to gouge his damn eyes out at this point, but I have no power against him. I now have to watch one of my best friends wed the bird I hate with every fiber of my body…and it's all my fault.

"Zahir, it'll be alright," Mom says with her soothing voice, bringing me into her motherly embrace.

I break away and dash out of the den.

**Poor babe. :( Stay tuned for Chapter 4! **


	4. Liz: Emotional Hurdles

**Thanks for the review, Emily642! Very much appreciated. :) This chapter's been a bit overdue. Sorry. I wasn't in the mood for writing. :P Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

~4~

"For a rich prince, Seth sure eats like a dog." I gibe, picking at the loose hollows that scattered about his royal den.

"I don't know," Kia shrugs in response, remaining as monotone as ever. "Apparently, Tesi took off and he's really mad now."

"Deserved it. Jerk."

Another hollow is caught in my wings and I carelessly throw it into the pile of other cleanly gutted shells.

"Seth isn't as bad as you think he is…" Kia resumes, in the midst of her cleaning frenzy.

I look at her as if she's suddenly sprouted a third wing and she rolls her eyes.

"Look," she begins, putting her hollows in the corner. "I remember so little, but Seth was a nice little chick. He kept to himself, he was nice to his elders. He was the sweetest little thing. A bit of a Mama's boy, but very respectful nevertheless."

My beak draws back my rebuttal as I yearned to know more about this _unheard of_ side of Seth.

"He would often rebel against his father's ways in favor of his mother's kind and sympathetic nature towards all―despite class, gender, or color. In short, she was an angel…and she planned on raising Seth that way."

I soften my scowl and sit down to absorb the fact that maybe Seth wasn't so bad after all. I couldn't imagine what had happened that could turn such a _sweet little birdie_ into such an overbearing, self-absorbed prick.

"…Then, one day." Kia resumes, shuffling her wings. "She got sick…very sick. Of course, Seth was devastated. She was very anti-social during these times, kept to herself, and had this violent, raspy cough."

I begin to wring my feathers out of guilt. I feel horrible for saying all those things about him.

"Kiros thought this was the perfect opportunity to take Seth under his wing and mold him into the self-centered, tyrannical king he was…and it wasn't apparent at first, but the sicker his mother grew, the more his heart ached with immense anger and rage."

"W-What happened to his mother?"

"Well…after a long battle, she died in her sleep. She was still in an unbearable amount of pain and it's impossible to even comprehend how much suffering she went through. The poor bird. Kiros and Seth were devastated of course. Thus, Kiro's influence only intensified upon the young prince, and…that's why Seth acts like he does to this day…"

"That's absolutely terrible," I croon. "I could only imagine what he had to go through."

"It's tragic," Kia responds with a meager scowl. "But it's life. Hopefully, he'll snap out of it, but as of right now, the chance of that seems pretty slim."

I nod in agreement and we get back to work before any found us slacking off. Seth's sad story didn't fail to reiterate in my head. I had a hard time giving Kia's story the credibility it deserved, but it wouldn't shock me at all if Seth was the way he was because of this supposed _mama-drama_. I can't really ponder the thought anymore because I catch sight of Zahir storming away through a hole in Seth's hollow. He's clearly distraught and I wonder what's gotten into him lately. I scan the room.

_Not too bad. Just a few pieces of debris here and there, but nothing we can't quickly get rid of after some small talk with Zahir._

"Kia, follow me." I order, jerking my wing to the small pool of water Zahir was resting by.

"Zahir, what's wrong?" I inquire with heavy concern.

He ignores me. He looks like he'll cry, but he puts up a front.

"Zahir, please, you have to tell me. Is there something wrong with Bisa? Mother?"

My patience is running low. He still blocks me out, as if he doesn't hear me belting out to him at the top of my lungs. My chest is heaving from weariness and I'm at my last whim. Then and there, he finally utters what's been troubling him.

"Kia's getting married."

"That's it?" I chuckle. "You had me worried there for a minute."

"You idiot!" he snapped viciously. "Seth is going to marry her in _**six**_ days. I'm going to have to sit here and watch the girl I love marry that self-righteous bastard!"

I back away while he jerks his head away from my fearful stare.

"…I'm sorry." he says breathlessly. "You just don't know how I feel right now…"

"When did he say this, Zahir?" Kia's voice utters in the background.

Zahir jolts up immediately and glares at me.

"How come you didn't tell me _she_ was with you?" he scorns while his face grows red with humiliation.

"Well sue me, Zahir! I didn't know you were going to profess your love for her!"

"She heard everything!"

"Why does it matter? Now she knows―isn't that what you wanted all along?"

Zahir squirms about in his stance, looking bashfully at Kia, who steps forward to meet him.

"What are we going to do about it?" she inquires.

Her voice quavers a bit. I can't fathom how scared she must be right now.

"**What **_**can**_** we do about it?!**" Zahir bellows sharply.

The hurt is evident on Kia's face and she quickly turns about face and speeds for Seth's den. Zahir sighs sadly, retreating to the rock he lamented on before our abrupt arrival. For a moment, I think he forgets that I'm standing right beside him, but then he resumes,

"Times like this, I really wish Dad were here to guide me…"

I grasp his body and bring him into a tight hug.

"It'll be okay, Zahir. I promise. Things will resolve itself in time."

"Like everything else that happens in our lives, right?!" he scoffs bitterly, breaking from my hold. "You and Mom tell me the same stupid lie―_**yet I see nothing of it**_!"

"**Zahir!**"

"Leave me alone, I'm going back to the hollow."

I dart after him, but he only picks up speed.

"**When are you going to learn that life isn't some great big fairy tale?!**" Zahir barks in my direction.

"When are you going to learn that you'll get nowhere when you keep wallowing in your pessimism?!" I retort back.

"Stop following me, Elizabeth! _**I mean it!**_"

Wow, I must've really teed him off. Whenever Zahir starts calling me by my full name, I know he's mad.

"_**Zahir, when are you going to stop acting like a brat and―?**_"

Our back and forth quarrel takes a sudden stop as we lay eyes on the sight bestowed upon us. Mom is sprawled out on the floor, her eyes clenched shut and slow, ragged breaths escaping her beak. She was evidently hurt, but not a scratch was on her.

"Mom!" we both squeal with terror.

There's a clump of pimply magenta shaded berries just beyond her grasp.

"Those were the same berries from this morning," Zahir noted, his voice dripping with fright.

"What?"

"She had those in a pile this morning. She told me not to touch them…L-Liz, what do we do?"

"Look, just get Bisa!" I order firmly. "She'll know what to do."

He complies and speeds out of the hollow while I support her upper body. I assure her that Bisa will be here soon and that everything will be okay, but with each coming minute, my assurance for Mother's survival becomes more and more bleak.

* * *

**Gosh, the main reason this chapter took so long (aside from laziness and busy schedules) was because I had no idea what to write. The scene with Liz and Zahir was so difficult to write, I had to add that whole bit with Kia earlier than I intended just because of that dang scene! -_- **

**Zahir's POV coming up in the next chapter. Stay tuned. **


End file.
